Resident Evil: Rise of Uroboros
Resident Evil: Rise of Uroboros is a fanon installment for Resident Evil survival horror series, which takes place directly after the incident in Kijuju and Resident Evil 5. The game can be played in PlayStation 3, XBOX 360 and later in PC version of the game. Campaigns In this game, the campaign will be split into 2 campaign, Chris and Jill campaign and Sheva and Josh campaign. There will be another secret campaign, Leon and Jennifer Campaign, only unlocked after both Chris' and Sheva's campaign are completed. Gameplay The gameplay will still the same, over shoulder view with partner system like Resident Evil 5. The player is able to exchange weapons with his/her partner. The player can also choose the character before starting a campaign. To upgrade weapons, the player must search for weapon parts, such as; grip, silencer, magazine,etc , alowing the player to create their own custom weapon. There will be some QTE in the game, in cutscene or in-game. There are some parts where the player won't have any partner (Chris and Leon in the last battle). Characters Main Character: *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Sheva Alomar *Josh Stone *Leon S. Kennedy *Jennifer Queen *Claire Redfield Antagonist: *Alex Wesker *Umbrella Corporation B.O.W/Enemies: *Infected Civilians *Infected armies *Infected BSAA agents *Uroboros *U-8 *Licker *T-104 Tyrant (A-Virus) *T-105 Tyrant *Coffinghoul *Nemesis u-Type Plot After the BSAA helicopter fly away from the volcano pit, a man walk on the top of the wrecked airplane. Using his T-Virus super human strenght, he lift up 2 remaining Uroboros missiles. He see the last of Wesker's tentacles, and said "I will fullfill your dream, brother" and walked away from the wrecked plane, leaving it to fall to the lava. The man arrive at a secret lab, with an umbrella sign on the floor, tell the scientists in the lab to ready his weapon, and combine the Uroboros virus with a B.O.W that looks like a Nemesis. Meanwhile at the BSAA HQ, Chris, Sheva, Jill and Josh are in the briefing room. After a while, a secretary comes to the room, and tell the agents that a bioterrorism threat are detected in Oldston. Chris takes the leading role in this mission, with his old time partner, Jill and another 2 BSAA agents, while Sheva and Josh will working behind enemy lines with another 2 BSAA agents too. At Oldston, the city is in chaos. The civilians are infected with some sort of virus combination of T-Virus and Uroboros, while the surviving civilians are on the run to get out from the city. Chris' team are deployed at the front line, while Sheva's team are deployed behind enemy lines. The HQ tell Chris' team to proceed to "Route 9", fighting off infected civilians and some new type of Hunters. Chris' team hears some strange noise inside a building. They break in, only to find a new type of Nemesis and an unindentified man and his partner are fighting. The BSAA agents wants to help the man, but the Nemesis knock the agents out from the building with it's Uroboros tentacles, causing the building to collapse. The agents can't do anything but to hear screams from the building. On to Sheva's team, they encounter multiple Lickers and old-style Hunters with a horde of infected civilians. After killing them, the agents proceed to the town square, to get the surviving members of TerraSave and some civilians, including Claire Redfield. The BSAA agents escort the survivors to the extraction point. A group of Umbrella's elite squad ambush the group of the survivors. The BSAA agents can escort the survivors to the extraction location, but they can't stop the Umbrella squad to take Claire with them. Her nametag fall, and Sheva pick it up, and see the name. She quickly contact Chris, asking him if he knows Claire, resulting Chris to answer in anger. He tells his team to proceed with the mission, but Jill tell Chris that she don't want to lose him again, and tell him that they are partners. Suddenly, a man in Wesker's suite land in the middle of them and kick all the agents. The man quickly said "This is for Wesker!" and shot needles strike to the other 2 BSAA agents, and ran away. They transformed into Coffinghoul, a monster with green pale skin, an additional eyes in the back, Uroboros tentacles and big body. They fire some Uroboros projectile (The same projectile from Wesker in Resident Evil 5 final battle) to Chris and Jill. The BSAA duo avoid them, and shoot at the monsters. After they take down the monsters, the BSAA duo proceed to a building in the center of the city. The HQ believe the building is used by the Umbrella and causing the outbreak in the city. Chris also suspect that the Umbrella are holding Claire in that lab. After fighting off infected civilians and encounter a giant Uroboros (Same as Excella in Resident Evil 5), the agents enter the underground lab. Meanwhile at Sheva's team, after they evacuate the civilians, the agents saw a spider-like creature on the top of the tallest building in the city, fighting off the armies jets. The team proceed to the building, disobeying the HQ order to aid Chris and Jill in the Umbrella underground lab. They fight the U-8 with the help of the armies jets, resulting the building to collapse and kill many infected civillians. For the last attack, the U-8 fire 4 Uroboros projectile to Sheva's team. Sheva and Josh manage to avoid them, but the other 2 agents transform into the tiny Uroboros (Resident Evil 5 Chapter 1-2 and 5-2). Sheva and Josh manage to destroy them, and proceed to the Umbrella underground lab, aiding Chris and Jill. Before Sheva and Josh reach the underground lab, a missile explode in the sky, releasing T-Virus radiation to the city. The whole army and the BSAA agents are infected in that city, but Sheva and Josh manage to take cover in a nearby parking lot. Meanwhile at the Umbrella underground lab, the Umbrella release their newest B.O.W, a T-105 Tyrant. Chris and Jill manage to defeat them by exploding a room full of explosives. They proceed deeper into the lab, fighting off Umbrella's soldier and infected Umbrella's employees. They encounter a hallway full of tiny Uroboros. The BSAA duo fight them with a grenade launcher with flame rounds. After they pass the hallway, they arrive at the Umbrella main lab. They meet up with the man in Albert's suite. He reveals himself as Alex Wesker, the surviving child of Wesker Children program by Umbrella along with Albert. Chris and Jill tried to shoot Alex, but he avoid the bullets and knock down Chris and Jill. Alex open the ceilings, revealing a lot of infected civilians with lickers falls to the main lab. The Uroboros tentacles reveal itself and pull all the infected civilians in that area. The Uroboros grow bigger and bigger, even bigger from Excella's transformation. Sheva and Josh enter the battle by shooting RPG's to one of the Uroboros bulb (Both Chris' and Sheva's campaign will deal the same boss). After defeating the Uroboros, Chris tell Josh to search for any working helicopters for extraction, while Chris and Jill will catch up with Alex before he takes off, taking Claire with him. Sheva and Josh proceed to the staircase, which lead them to the city again. They fight off multiple Lickers, Hunters and infected civilians, agents and army. They encounter the last boss in the city, a T-104 Tyrant, which is injected with the A-Virus. After defeating it, they proceed to a BSAA Helicopter. After they take off, the Uroboros that they have defeated earlier (With Chris and Jill) attack the helicopter with it's tentacles. Sheva use the machine gun on the helicopter to take down the Uroboros. Some Lickers jump to the helicopter when the helicopter almost hit a building. The helicopter almost crash but Josh manage to take control of the helicopter. They get Jill and Claire on a rooftop and then get Chris near the corpse of the U-8. Chris and Jill proceed to a hallway full of infected Umbrella's soldier and Lickers. They defeat them all, and confort Alex in the hangar. Alex shows Claire in the middle of the hangar, revealing that he have inject Claire with a powerfull Abyss-Virus (A-Virus), which Alex claim to be more perfect than Uroboros virus. Alex reveals the antidote to Chris, and tell him to take the antidote with force from him. Alex also tell Chris that he only have 2 minutes before Claire mutates into an immortal monster. Chris and Jill manage to defeat Alex, even though Chris left arm is broken, he takes the antidote and inject it to Claire. Alex, which cannot take his defeat, use his super speed to take Claire to the plane and ready to take off. Chris and Jill run to the plane before it takes off. From there, Chris and Jill fight Alex in the plane. The plane crash near the corpse of the U-8. Chris tell Jill to take Claire to safety, while Chris will deal with Alex once and for all. Alex mutate into real A-Virus monster, and claim that he is now immortal. Chris fight Alex in a desperate situation. He almost break his left leg, but manage to avoid Alex's attack. Jill contact Chris that Alex weakness is only if Chris injects him with a Uroboros virus. Chris run to the U-8 corpse, and take a dose of the virus. He succesfully inject him with the Uroboros Virus, which make Alex mortal again. Chris then take an aim to Alex's head and blast him to end his life once and for all. Sheva and Josh come to the location with Jill and Claire with a helicopter, extract Chris and reach the safe zone before the government destroy the town by nuclear explosion. Leon and Jennifer Secret Campaign Plot Before the outbreak occurs, Leon was on a holiday trip to Oldston. When he was going to sleep, someone knocks the door, He opened it, and he saw a beatiful lady. She was Jennifer, a local police who tried to warn him about some weird person with pale skin wandering along the street. Leon ask "How did you know about me?". Jennifer told everything she knows, and Leon told her to stay in his room for a night. They fall asleep fast, but some weird noises are heard at the midnight. Leon wants to check it out, but Jennifer prevent him with "It's night" reason. Leon goes back to sleep after he lock the door firmly. The next morning, Leon hear some police sirens from the window. He look out from the window, and see the city is in chaos. He tell Jennifer to prepare to get out from the city, but suddenly, an Uroboros tentacle break through the door, causing Leon to be thrown through the wall. When he stand, an infected civilian grab him from the back and tried to bite him. Leon try to reach his handgun, but another infected civilian grab his hand and almost bite his arm. Jennifer shoot the infected civilians and help Leon to stand. Leon grab his handgun and leave the hotel, while fighting off infected civilians. Outside the hotel, Leon and Jennifer see a B.O.W, Nemesis u-Type. They fired at it, causing the Nemesis to chase Leon and Jennifer. They run through the street full of infected civillians. Leon and Jeniffer kill them one by one, and catch up with a BSAA squad. They saw the U-8 on the top of the building. They ignore it, and proceed to a building. The Nemesis catch up with Leon and Jennifer, and they have a brief fight when the BSAA agents break in the building. The Nemesis use it's Uroboros tentacles to throw the BSAA team out from the building and destroying the pillars. The building collapse, but somehow, Leon and Jennifer still alive. The Nemesis use it's Uroboros tentacles to grab Leon and preparing to impale Leon. Jennifer shoot the Nemesis, causing the Nemesis' attention turns to her. Leon use his knife to cut the Uroboros tentacles. They run to an open space, but falls to the Umbrella underground lab. They fight off a horde of Lickers and infected Umbrella scientist in the lab. After they defeat the enemies, the Nemesis jump down to the lab. Leon and Jennifer quickly run to the hangar, while the Nemesis is chasing them. Leon fight the Nemesis, but failed to stop him to reach the A-Virus sample. Seeing Leon dying and the Nemesis almost got the A-Virus sample, Jennifer take a desperate way to safe Leon; inject herself with the virus. Her right arm mutates, and she starts to fight the Nemesis. After defeating the Nemesis, the Umbrella underground lab started to collapse. They both run to the exit outside the city borders. Afraid from the infection being much worse in the outside world, she beg Leon to kill her before se become Immortal. Leon refused to do it. Suddenly, Jennifer lost her self and he body is taken control by the virus. Leon forced to kill the mutated Jennifer. After Jennifer is killed, Leon escape the facility before it collapse. A few minutes later a devastating nuclear explosion destroy Oldston, ending the threat once and for all. After the credit ends, a group of the remaining Umbrella soldiers walks near to Alex's corpse. They inject an unknown virus into Alex's corpse. After a while, the camera slowly pan closer to Alex face, while the mutation is being cured. Alex's eyes are open and the mutation of A-Virus is gone from Alex's body DLC's Claire Redfield Campaign A DLC about Claire's struggle with her TerraSave friends. Claire and her friends are meeting up in a cafe in Oldston. A group of civilians running to the cafe and lock the door firmly. Claire see a horde of infected coming toward the cafe, and at the same time a Coffinghoul attack the cafe. Claire told her friends to evacuate the civilians, while she deal with the Coffighoul. The Uroboros tentacles grab the Coffinghoul, making it mutated into a more powerful Coffinghoul, Coffinghoul X. She manage to defeat it, and regroup with her friends at the center of the city. More coming soon...